Freddie Valmore
Freddie Valmore is a radio newscaster who was reporting from an unknown location during Chimera-occupied America. Freddie's newscast focus on updating human resistance movements from around the world and help passing messages along from callers. List of Broadcasts Haven Freddie: Freddie Valmore here, with news from across the Atlantic. At this hour, British resistance fighters are locked in a fierce battle with Chimeran troops in the small town of Glamorgan, Wales. Field commander General Cartwright believes the fate of Western Europe is at stake-- Cartwright: This is a time of great peril. Let us not surrender to fear, nor despair. Hope is as powerful a weapon as any bullet or blade. Freddie: Ain't that the truth. Remember folks, keep helping each other, and together we'll get through this. Intermission Desperate citizen: This is James Hickey from Londonderry. I'm with Ciaran and David, we made it to the police station. There are guns here and lots of ammo. If anyone else is in or near Londonderry and is still alive, come and join us. We need your help. The Grims keep coming. Please. Wrightsburg Freddie: Your pal Freddie, here. Got some folks on the line who'd like to pass along some messages. Go ahead Arkansas-- Renaldo: This Renaldo Tunney from Deer Creek, Arkansas. I just want to tell my family I'm okay. Our huntin' party was attack by some damn Hybrids--but I got away. I'll come back to the hideout as soon as it gets dark. I love you, honey. Freddie: Indiana, you're on the line-- Irma: This is Irma Lindeman of Terre Haute, Indiana. I'm looking for my daughter, Molly. She's six years old, long dark hair and brown eyes. Molly, if you're out there, please call Mommy and let me know you're okay. Freddie: And Texas, go ahead. Tyler: Uh, Tyler Baker from Beaumont, Texas. We're runnin' low on food down here--but we gots plenty of fresh water--and more medicine than we need. Call me to set up a trade. Please. Freddie: There it is, folks. Remember, if you have my messages you'd like me to pass along, just contact me at fourteen hundred kilohertz. Intermission Freddie: Freddie Valmore here, with an update on Molly Lindeman, the missing girl from Terre Haute, Indiana. Roger: This here is Roger Sandor from Prairie Creek Township. Mrs. Lindeman, we have your girl, Molly. There's a cabin on the north end of Boyle Lake. Meet us there and we'll have Molly waiting for you. Freddie: And there it is, folks. As I always say, keep helping each other, and together we'll get through this. St. Louis Freddie: Freddie here, just got a report from the Republic of Chad, in Africa. When the town of Fort Lamy was recently invaded by Chimeran troops, the enterprising residents lured them into a nearby Prison. Within hours, the resistance fighters had surrounded and killed over two thousand enemies. This one's for the brave men and women in Africa. Freddie: Freddie Valmore here broadcasting from a cold and snowy New York City. Earlier today, I received an S.O.S. call from Brisbane, Australia. Dalmyn: Thousands of them just showed up out of nowhere... need help. Food water guns... like a goddamn slaughterhouse oh my go...!!! Freddie: I don't like hearing that any more than you do but it is my job to bring you the news as I get it. So let's do what we can and say an extra prayer tonight for those folks in Brisbane. Mount Pleasant Freddie: Freddie here with news from Nagoya, Japan. As I speak, our friends in the Far East are locked in a fierce battle inside a Chimeran Terraformer. Thousands have been killed, but the Japanese vow to keep fighting to the last man. Let's tip our hats to the folks in Nagoya. Keep helping each other, and together we'll get through this. Graterford Prison Freddie: Hey there, folks. Freddie Valmore here. I think I'm comin' down with something. Luckily I got some medicine here. Ah liquid heat . Heh. Saw some drones flyin' through the upper floors of my building this morning. Don't think they saw me, but if they did...so what. I've had a good run. Don't forget. Keep helping each other, and we'll get through this. I promise. Trivia *The abandoned radio station found in New York City by Joseph Capelli could be the location of Freddie Valmore's radio station. Category:Resistance 3 Characters